The present invention relates generally to the remote interaction with a medical diagnostic system. More specifically, the present invention relates to the remote configuration, remote operation, and/or remote servicing of a medical diagnostic system while prohibiting remote implementation of certain functions of the system.
A wide variety of medical diagnostic systems, including but not limited to imaging technologies such as digital X-ray, tomosynthesis, X-ray mammography, computed tomography (CT), positron emission tomography (PET), electron beam tomography (EBT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and so forth, have become commonplace at both large and small medical facilities. Though the number of medical diagnostic systems has increased, the number of personnel qualified to service these systems or to instruct new technicians in their use has not increased at the same rate. Furthermore, because medical imaging systems have become more commonplace at rural or less centralized locations, it may be costly to support a traveling technicians, instructors, nurses, or physicians, and so on.
One alternative solution is to allow engineers, physicians, nurses, technicians, and/or instructors to interact with imaging systems and facility personnel remotely. In this manner, travel time and costs associated with servicing remote, or even local, medical facilities may be reduced or eliminated. For example, a remote engineer may access the imaging system to perform diagnostic routines, to configure the settings used to acquire an image, to view problem images generated by facility personnel, and so forth. Similarly, a remote instructor may access the imaging system to demonstrate the settings appropriate for particular patient conditions or to demonstrate the effect of varying particular system settings in response to image irregularities or artifacts. Further, where safe and appropriate, a technician, nurse, or physician may participate remotely in the operation of the medical device.
This alternative may be unacceptable, however, due to problems associated with remote access to the imaging system. For example, a remote engineer or instructor may be able to see the user interface for the imaging system remotely, but will not be able to see the imaging device or scanner itself or the location of patients or facility personnel in relation to the device or scanner. As a result, a remote engineer or instructor may improperly move a component of the imaging system, such as a CT table or gantry, or initiate the emission of radiation or the generation of a magnetic field when the patient or personnel are not properly positioned. Therefore, in certain cases, it is desirable to allow remote servicing and instruction to be performed on a medical diagnostic system, (e.g., medical imaging system) while limiting the possibility of remote movement or particular operational aspects of the system. In general, what commands are permitted locally may be decided on a case-by-cases basis, depending on the particular circumstances of the needs, the application, and the safety considerations.